This is my job, what about it?
by Kitkatcocoa222
Summary: You're working like you're supposed to be, but not everyone likes your ways... That's all I have for the summery... Possible humor, if you have my sense of humor that is. Rated T for possible vocabulary. I take OC's, please read to the end of the chapter.
1. OC Information AND Stuff

**This is my third fanfic! I waited to publish this until I finished with at least one of my other stories, but I think that will never happen~ First chapter, I wanted to tell you WHO my OC is so here she is!**

**~Cocoa**

* * *

><p>Name: Seyama Kotori<p>

Age: 13.5

Eyes: Green-ish brown, wears contacts, but when at home she wears cell glasses.

Hair Color: Chestnut with brick highlights.

Hair Texture: Straight

Hair Style: Hair Tied in a loose bun with strands of hair falling out.

Clothe in Public: Olive shirt and sand colored cargos (long). Brown Sandals.

Clothe at home: Oversized T-shirt with brown shorts. Hair is down.

Accessories: A friend-ship-like bracelet on wrist.

Personality: Bright, enthusiastic, understanding, and empathic. Empathic: Able to understand and share the feelings of others.

Likes: Scary stories, horoscopes, occult, stargazing, sun, shade, nature, and her sister.

Dislikes: Mary-sues, people who can't say what they want, small places, bugs, and people who are rude.

Hobby: Stargazing, wearing different things to scare others, acting like others, acting, and singing.

Job- She models, but also takes some acting and singing jobs (sometimes).

(PS: She ain't perfect. I detest people who are perfect.)

Name: Seyama Sashibame

Age 14.5

Eyes: Light blue-grey

Hair Color: Chestnut with light blue highlights.

Hair Texture: Straight

Hair Length: Short

Hair Style: Tied in short pigtails

Clothe in Public: Light blue shirt with a black coat. Black jeans.

CLothe at Home: Brown cargo pants with a t-shirt.

Accessories: Friendship bracelet-like thing. And blue earrings.

Personality: She is very smart, but has socializing problems. She doesn't like being around people, so she decided to be a manager. She can be nice if you get to know her and she can be very cute.

Likes: Small things, accessories, outside, her sister, acting, singing, and dressing up to look like someone else (impersonating)

Dislikes: Bugs, small places, people, rude people, any 'bugs' (guys who get close to her sister)

Hobby: Star gazing

Jobs: Manager

* * *

><p>...So, if you want to have you're OC in this story, I can take only so many, so please, first come first serve :'( I can take a large amount though, so it's okay. You can submitt any info as following;<p>

PRIVATE MESSAGE THIS PLEASE! It makes it more interesting, the story I mean. This way, you only know me, and no one else.

NAME-

AGE-

SCHOOL-

CRUSH (It can be of any country, I'll make it work out. I'll approve. NO Mark or Sakuma... sorry)-

EYE COLOR-

HAIR COLOR-

HAIR TYPE (straight, curly, etc...)-

HAIR LENGTH-

CLOTHE-

ACCESSORIES-

PERSONALITY-

LIKES-

DISLIKES-

HOBBY-

OTHER-

* * *

><p>EXTRA QUESTIONS-<p>

-DOES SHE/HE ACT?

-DOES SHE/HE SING?

-DOES SHE/HE HAVE A SINGING/ACTING/MODELING JOB?

-IF SO, WHAT IS IT?

-DOES SHE/HE HAVE A JOB IN THE SINGING, MODELING, ACTING WORLD? (MANAGERS, CAMERA, STAFF OF SOME SORT, ETC... I can only take a few from this section.)

-IF SO, WHAT IS IT?

-DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST CERTAIN PEOPL? (Mary Sue, stubborn people, let's people take advantage of them, etc.)

-IF SO, TELL ME.

-WHATS YOUR RELATIONSHIP TOWARDS KOTORI OR SASHIBA?

I'll ask you any extra questions through PM.

* * *

><p>Beginning~<p>

_Bright lights fell from above and I flinched, "Wow, so this is where I'll be working. Lights, cameras, and so many famous people. I wonder who I'll meet, and when I'll meet them..." _

_"~~~~-san"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Come here so we can get some things straightened out."_

_"Ok"_

Thats the beginning so far~ It's not much but I hope you like it~

* * *

><p><strong>This will be updated after I update my other stories. My update pattern: Kazemaru's Family to As Years Go On to I Know. Thank you for reading to the end, english is not my favorite language and writing isn't my strongest point, so please bare with me. Oh yeah, this is just an information guide thing, the real chapter will come later~!<strong>

**~Cocoa**


	2. Good Morning, It's School

**So~ I got some OC's and now this is the first chapter~**

**~Cocoa**

* * *

><p>Beginning~ It will have some purpose sometime in the story!<p>

_Bright lights fell from above and I flinched, "Wow, so this is where I'll be working. Lights, cameras, and so many famous people. I wonder who I'll meet, and when I'll meet them..."_

_"~~~~-san"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Come here so we can get some things straightened out."_

_"Ok"_

* * *

><p>"Kotori, Kotori, wake up, it's 5:30. If you don't wake up now, you'll never get to school on time. Come on. Your clothe are on the chair and I even put all of your notebooks in your bag, so please get out of bed." There stood a young girl of 14, with chestnut colored hair with sky-blue highlights trying to wake up another girl from her deep slumber.<p>

"Mmm... Sashibame~ I don't want to- WHOAH MY GOSH WHAT TIME IS IT?" Seyama Kotori, a 13.5 year-old with chestnut hair with brick highlights screamed as she grabbed her alarm clock.

"It's 5:35, I made sure that you don't have any work early in the morning, so relax a little. Get changed and I'll brush your hair. Do you want toast, rice, or cereal for breakfast?"

"Toast~!" Kotori stood up and grabbed her school uniform and headed downstairs to the bathroom to change, humming her newest song _Fly Away to You._

_I never thought that, a day like this would come,_

_A day like today, that you say goodbye~_

_So then I stood up straight and reached for the sky,_

_So that I can meet you, up in the sky~ (I literally translated a song I've wrote so it sounds weird. It was originally japanese)_

"Kotori, save your breath. You want to keep as much energy that you can. Work ends at 11:00pm today. And don't call me Sashibame. Sashiba is fine." Sashibame walked towards the open door, picking up articles of clothing left by her sister leading to the bathroom down the stairs. "Clean up after youself," she mumbled and dropped off the clothe in a basket and headed towards the kitchen to set up breakfast.

"Hey~ When is Miko coming over?" Said Kotori as she peered over her chair which she was push back and forwards so she was almost tipping over. " And what's today's schedule?"

Sashiba just looked back from the kitchen counter and sighed, "Didn't I go over this yesterday with you? You have photo shooting at 7:00pm and you're going to attend a meeting for the judges of the something-something audition."

"Wow, schedule's empty today."

"Sashibame sighs as she reaches over the counter to pass the toast to Kotori. "Tori, exams begin in a week, so I emptied your schedule. You'll have more time to study. I invited Sasaki-san over tomorrow."

"Yay!" smiled Kotori when she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"KOTORI!" Yelled a young girl of 14 with light brown hair with slight curls at the end. "Would you let me in!"

"Coming!" yelled Kotori as she ran towards the door to find Sasaki Mikomi being soaked in the rain.

"Sasaki-san! Come in and wait right there! I'll get you a towel," and Sashiba scurried towards the washroom to get her friend something dry to dry herself with.

"What are you doing here so early? It's only 6:00." yawned Kotori as she walked towards the kitchen to fixed her guest something warm to drink.

"I was running to get out of the rain when I remembered you lived around here. So, hows Hawk-Eye doing? You seem like you're doing fine." Mikomi said as she took off her shoes and neatly placed them along the other shoes.

"Hawk-Eye? You mean Sashibame. Yeah, she's managing. The only problem is that she isn't socializing as much as I want her too."

"Hmmm..."

"Sorry for taking so long Sasaki-san! Here's a towel, and please come in!" exclaimed Sashiba as she ran down the stairs and handing Mikomi a warm towel. "And perfect timing that you're here. I wanted to ask you something."

Mikomi tilted her head and walk into her friends house, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "What is it that you want?"

Sashiba took a seat across from Mikomi and sighed, "I've heard that you were part of a pretty good band. And, so I was wondering if you wanted to try to start up another band and try to, well, enter a new world." (Time slip time)

"How will you do that, Hawk-Eye? And I'll think about it. Anyway, when are you guys leaving to go to school? It's 7:30 already."

"7-7:30! School is at 8:00! Sashiba!" Kotori stood up almost knocking over her seat and ran up to her room to collect her bag and coat.

On the other hand, Sashiba stayed calm and seated while her sister goes berserk trying to find her other shoe. "Kotori, are you ready?" Sashiba askes, "I promised to meet Takamura-san at school today, so we can discuss something."

"Discuss?" Asked Kotori as she headed towards the door, ready to leave.

Sashiba smirked, "You'll find out soon enough... "

* * *

><p><strong>If your OC was not in this chapter, it will be in the next chapter! I hope you liked it, and thank you for those who submitted OCs! Will update as soon as I can so please be patient~! BYE~<strong>

**~COCOA**


	3. Gakuensai Ideas and Transfer Students

**This is the second chapter~ Please enjoy! **

**~Cocoa **

* * *

><p><em>At Raimon Front Entrance~<em>

The skies had cleared by the time Kotori, Sashibame, and Miyako had arrived at Raimon, and students were entering the school with 15 minuted to spare.

"Ah! Taijiri-chan~! How are you~!" yelled Kotori as she skipped over to Taijiri Endou Mosani, a 14-year-old girl with purple eyes and elbow length, straight pink hair with slight curls at the end. "Good Morning~! TA-I-JI-RI~!"

Taijiri looked around to find her self almost knocked over by her best friend's bear hug. "Ah, good morning Tori. And Sashiba and Mikomi-san, good morning."

Sashiba politly bows and replies, "Good morning, Mosani-san."

"Polite as always, ne, Hawk-Eye-san. And call me Taijiri please."

"Thank you. I'll try. Anyway, after school is it okay if I speak to you? Of course, Sasaki-san, you too."

"Me?" Mikomi asks confused. "Sure, but did I do something?"

"No you did nothing, anyway. School's going to start soon, so I advise you to go to Homeroom. If I remember right we'll be discussing what our class will be doing for our gakuensai."

_In to Homeroom~_

"Hawk-Eye-san! Kotori! Where were you? Homeroom is going to start!" Yelled 13-year-old Gouenji Kione, a girl with dark brown eyes and hair let down till just below the shoulder.

Miyako, Sashibame, Taijiri, and Kotori entered the classroom and took a seat.

"Ahem, let's see. now that everyone is here, I would like to introduce some tranfer students. Please come in and introduce yourselves one by one." Said the teacher as all the student's attention went to the three girls entering the room.

"Hello, my name is Ichijou Midoriko and I'm 14. There isn't much to know about me but just one thing," Midoriko pauses and smiles. "I CANNOT stand people who show off and want attention. Also, if you want to tell me something, please spit it out and don't make me wait too long. Thank you." Midoriko politly bows and smiles, not one word in her introduction has been misplaced and she seemed very well collected and honest.

"Umm... Okay, so Ichijou-san, please sit behind Kidou Yuuto-kun over in the back. Kidou-kun please stand up." The teacher pointed towards Kidou.

"Hai!" Kidou said as he stood up to show where Midoriko sits.

Midoriko sits down. And the teacher continues, "And next, we have-"

"Shizuka Shirou sir."

"Yes, please introduce yourself."

"I am Shizuka Shirou, 14 and I tranfered from Teikoku Gakuen. I hope to fit into this class well, and I hope to enjoy my time here. Thank you."

_Shizuka Shirou, _Sashibame thought, _Red eyes, Pixie cut, black, straight hair, she looks nice. Maybe I can ask her to work with Kotori as a model..._

_So her name is Shizuka-chan, _Kotori thought, _can't wait to be friends~. She seems interesting._

"Shirou-san, please sit next to Kiyama-kun over on the left. The one that looks like he's half asleep." Said the teacher as he walked towards Hiroto to wake him up.

"Huh..." Hiroto mumbled as he found himself under his teacher's lesson plans.

"And last, but not least, Ningyo-san. Please introduce yourself."

"Hello everyone, my name is Ningyo San and I moved here from Aliea Academy. I am 14 and I hope to do well in this class." San, bows and looks up, her silver-white eyes observing her new classmates."

"Okay, now Ningyo-san, please sit in the front over here and we can finally go on to what we will be doing for gakuensai." He points to an empty seat in the front row, and San walks to the seat, her wavy, dark brown, hip length hair trailing behind.

"Minasan, do you have any suggestions for what we want to do for Gakuensai?"

"Um..." Out of nowhere came a small voice. "We can have a singing concert where we compete in and pick the best singer." Anusha, a girl in a black ponytail with brown eyes raised her voice to give a recommendation.

"That's a great idea, everyone agree?" Asked the teacher as he looked over the students. No one disagreed. "Okay then, while I tell the office about our plan and rent the gym. Sashibame, please lead the class in discussing this topic."

"Yes sir!" And Sahibame stood up and walked to the front of the room. "This is my guess, so we will be having classmates to perform in front of an audience and we will choose the best singer/group right?"

"Yes," Anusha replied.

"Okay, who wants to sing? Anyone? Oh yeah, I'll take recommendations. If Someone recommends you and 5 others agree, you're on the list."

Kotori stood up. "I want to sing~! Sashiba put my name on the paper please~!"

"Okay, Seyama Kotori. Who else. Just say your name and I'll wirte your name."

"Gouenji Kione."

"Takamura Hinari"

"Taijiri Endou Mosani"

"Anyone else?" Sashibame asked peering over her paper.

"Anusha"

"Ichijou Midoriko"

"Shirou Shizuka..."

"San Ningyo"

Sashibame wrote down their names and looked up, "Is this it?"

Then Sota Urunai, a 14 year-old boy with green eyes and short, messy red hair, stood up. "I recomend Miyako to sing!"

"What!" Miyako screamed.

"Me too!"

"Me also!"

"Yeah!"

"Go for it!"

"Whoo~!"

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5 okay Tanagiri-san. You are singing." Sashibame smiled and wrote down her name.

Miyako stood there helpless. " What, no, wait, SOTA!"

"Cool down, you sing fine." Sota camly said as he moved away from Miyako who was sitting next to him.

"SOOOTTTAA!" Miyako yelled.

"Tanagiri-san, if you're going to fight, do it in the pricipal's office." Sashibame said as she glared at the two.

"Yes ma'am..." Sota sat down and so did Miyako.

"Miss Hawk-Eye, since you're forcing me to sing, why not you sing as well?" Miyoko asked as she looked at Sashibame.

"Fine then," Sashibame replied, writing her name on the sheet of paper. "Anyone else?"

Silence, once again, swallowed the classroom.

"No one? 1, 2, 3. Okay, for those who will participate, pick a song and tell me later. You can have instrumental support as well so feel free to tell me. Homeroom dissmissed." Sashibame walks back to her seat and packs her bags. Everyone leaves for 1st period.

_Skips to lunch~_

_"_Hawk-Eye! Plese put my name off the list!" Miyako screamed as she jog towards Sashibame who was sitting on the roof eating her bento.

Sashibame looked up and sat up straight, "Why? Your cousin recommended you, and 5 others as well. It's only fair that you take part in the contest."

"No, I can't, not with no support." Miyako said with pleading eyes.

Sashibame looked and sighed, "I can't take you off the list, but I can fidget around a little make things work. Maybe, we can have your brother and cousin to perform with you. That way, you want have to be alone on stage."

"Really! You can force them to do that?"

"Sure, I'm not going to put an unhappy classmate on stage. Plus, I can just forcefully make them. I don't think it will be too hard. Just say, 'it's for your sister/cousin'."

"Thanks." Miyako said and she walked away.

_A Different Conversation~_

_"_Ai-chan~! Want to have lunch together?" Kotori happily skipped towards Haruka Ai, a 13 year-old classmate with long, knee length, cadet blue hair in pigtails with dark blue eyes.

"Sure," Haruka smiled and motioned Kotori to a spot on the roof, next to her.

"It's such a nice day~ Are you sure you don't want to sing?" Kotori asked as she was opening her bento to find her favorites neatly packed in the small box.

"Mmm... I'm not so sure. I could, but I don't know. I'll think about it."

"Cool~! Hey, Ai-chan~, are you going to finish all of that food" Asked Kotori as she eyed Haruka's bento.

"You want a little?"

"YES!"

"Here," Haruka lifted a piece of fried chicken and placed it on top of Kotori's bento.

"Thanks~"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there are a few that haven't been introduced yet. I'll definitely try to get the rest of the Oc's in the next chapter. FOr those who have been mentioned, please <span>PM<span> me the info below~**

**-What song would you like your OC to sing?**

**-Even if I didn't mention you, what song?**

**-AND THERE ARE 2 SONGS NEEDED! A SLOW ONE AND A UPBEAT/FAST ONE! PM ME BOTH.**


	4. Riko and Razel

**Hey, it's Cocoa~ WHERE IS THE SOCCER IN THIS STORY! I'll get to it~ I just want to tell you that I do A LOT of time lapsing so yeah... Please enjoy the 4th chapter~**

**~Cocoa**

* * *

><p><em>After School~ In the empty classroom. Sashibame and Hinari(What did I say, I time laps at least 2 times a chapter)<em>

Sashiba was looking out of the window down at the soccer field where the boy's soccer team was playing.

"Ahh~ So your watching over you beloved Sakuma-kun~" Smirked Hinari as she entered the empty classroom.

Sashiba's head and body turned 180 degrees, "Wh-What! What are you talking about!"

"Nothing" replied Hinari as she walked towards Sashibame.

"What about you, Takamura-san. Why are you late? Don't tell me you were cheering your beloved?"

"Atsuya-kun isn't anything like that to me!" replied Hinari, blushing. (Atsuya IS indeed alive)

"Sure~"

"So anyway, Hawk-Eye-san, I guess we didn't even have to try to get our class to do a singing competition." smiled Hinari, a 14 year-old with amber eyes, long, wavy blond hair with brown edges.

"I guess not. Anusha-chan helped out very well." Replied Sashibame with a look of sucsess on her face. "With this, maybe I can scout a few people to model or sing and act. This will be exciting."

"The only thing that didn't go as planned was how you will be singing as well."

"No problem. It was necessary. I needed Tanagiri-san to participate as well. More people there is, the easier it is for me." Smiled Sashibame as she slowly walked out of the classroom.

"Hawk-Eye-san." Yelled Hinari as she caught up to Sashibame in the halls.

"Yes?"

"This is a competition. No one wants to lose. Not even me." Smiled Hinari and walked away.

"Moi Aussi~" (What's up with the french? Sorry for being random there~)

_At Home~_

Sashiba was patiently waiting at the front door for sister, ready to leave. "Kotori! Are you redy yet?. We have to take the train to the studio! COme one."

"Coming!" Kotori ran down the stairs, "Okay! Ready~!"

"Let's go," And the two sisters ran out the door to the nearby train station, just in time to get on the train.

"I thought that today would be an easy day~!" complained Kotori as she slumped on the seat leaning against her sister.

" It is, I lessened your schedule by A LOT. I had your audition moved to a different day, and you wont be a guest star. I refused all requests until exams are over. After exams you better wake up, you would feel like you will never sleep."

"Hmph!" she pouted.

"Kotori, stand up. We're getting off at the next stop." Sashiba motioned Kotori towards the sliding doors on the train.

_At the studio` (_Sorry for the time lapsing)

"Seyama Kotori-san you're here! Good. And Seyama Sashibame-san too! Perfect, I wanted to introduce someone. Some photos will include you two together, so I wanted to let you know. Her name is Ichijou Midoriko." A cameraman for the XxX fashion magazine pointed towards a girl.

"Riko-chan~" Kotari exlaimed, "I didn't know you were a model~!"

"Riko...-chan?" Midoriko asked.

"Yeah, Midoriko, Mido-riko, Riko~. Can't wait to work with you." Carelessly, Kotori smiled and shook hands with Midoriko, who could not keep up with Kotori.

"Kotori, you're scaring Ichijou-san. Ichijou-san, excuse my sister for her behaivior. Please keep her out of trouble." Sashiba bows and walks away towards the manager of the XxX fashion Magazine.

"You two!" Calls a makeup person, "Come over here so you can change!" Midoriko and Kotori follow and walk into a small-ish room with makeup and clothes.

"Hello, I am Morino Isami and I wlll be doing the makeup for you two today. See those clothe to your left? Pick and outfit and change. After that I'll do makeup and you will be having pictures taken. This is the simplest explanation I can give you, any questions?"

"No," the two models replied and chose clothe.

As they finished getting changed, Isami and Sashiba came in.

"YOu two look great!" Exclaimed Isami as she took out a big box filled with makeup. "Midoriko-san, you first."

"Okay," Midoriko replied and sat down on a chair.

"I didn't know Riko-chan was a model~" Kotori said as she watched Midoriko getting ready.

"Me neither. It's better this way though. Don't you go telling everyone okay?" Sashiba said as she began to scribble some notes in a small notepad.

"What-cha writing~?" Kotori asked, peering over her sister's shoulder when the notepad slammed shut right infront of her nose. "Kya!"

"Anyway," Sashiba sighed, as if nothing happened, "After this we will be going to and audition meeting. You will be getting information on some girls who will be auditioning for a movie role."

"Okay~! Oooh, is it my turn for makeup?"

Isami turned to Kotori and began to put makeup on her as well.

"Makeup done? Let's go," Sashiba ponts towards the door and lead them to the camera people.

Kotori and Midoriko headed towards a young cameraman with emerald eyes. At the same time, Sashiba met with one of the off cameramen.

"Excuse me," Sashiba said, "Who is that girl over there," she pointed to a young girl with emerald eyes, and golden hair tied in two french braids reaching the ground. The girl had a a strand of hair curled upwards and red tress.

"Oh her? Amazing girl right? Sato Razel, she came here from Italy. It's hard to believe but she is only 12."

"12 huh." Sashiba thought. "Say, which school does she go to?"

"Ask her yourself," the cameramean said, pointed towards Razel who was hyperactively running with camera, taking pictures of Kotori and Midoriko.

"Okay~ you two, I'm done with pictures!" eclaimed Razel as she stepped away from the camera and calmed down.

"Hey~!" Kotori said as she walked up to Razel. "What school do you go to?"

Sashiba turned to Kotori._ "ESP! TELEPATHY! MINDREADING!" _she thought...

"Me?" Razel asked. "Raimon Jr. High. 3rd year! I will be transferring in a day or so."

Kotori smiled, "You're transfering to our school~! No wonder I haven't seen you around" She examined the girl infront of her, she seemed different from when she was taking pictures. Her carefree expression turned into a calm and cool one. And she seemed like a different person.

"Hmmm..." Kotori responded, "Well, see you around~" And she walks towards Sashiba, dragging Midoriko along.

"Sashiba~ I'm hungry." Whined Kotori, "How much time do we have until the next job?"

Sashiba just stood there and sighed, wondering where hew sister's serious side went when she was born. "Well, it's 6:30. It's at 8:00, and it takes 30 minutes by train from our house so..."

"We have 1 hour to go home, eat, and walk to the station~ Let's go~" And Kotori walked off, out of the studio place.

"Umm... Ichijou-san, please excuse my sister's behavior. She enjoyed working with you. See you tomorrow," And Sashiba bows and runs after her sister, but also bowing to other staff members of the facility.

"Bye," Midoriko said and called her ride, "Mr. Hashigawa-san, yes, please bring the car to the front."

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was the 4th chapter~ I am so happy to get this far in my story~ Well, see you in my next chapter, or other stories~ Bye~<strong>

**Kotori: Jya~nee~**

**Sashiba: Bye.**

**~Cocoa**


	5. To The Auditions

**Welcome~ This is the 5th chapter, and I am glad that you guys are reading it! By the end of this chapter, I would have included ALL of the OCs so no more submissions please~ Thanks~**

**~Cocoa**

* * *

><p><em>At the Auditions~ (<em>What the heck, just skip the home part, I've introduced my characters long enough!)

"Hawk-Eye-san! Tori-chan!" yelled familiar voices as the twins walked towards the entrance of the building.

"Taijiri~ Miko~! Come~ and hurry!" yelled KOtori her reply and hugged her friends. "I thought you got lost~ YOu guys are late."

"We aren't late, your'e just early," said Mikomi as she crossed her arms.

"I'm glad you two are here." smiled Sashiba as she handed a another sheet of paper to the two, "Today is just a meeting and to introduce the people who are auditioning. Don't let your guard down though. There is still possibility that you can be dropped off the auditioners list. Follow us please," And she motioned the two inside.

Unlike the dull outside, the inside was bright and decorated. A lounge, chandeliers, and even bellhops.

"This looks like a hotel!" Taijiri exclaimed as she walked down the hallways of the buillding. "Everythings so decorated!"

"It isn't _like _a hotel, it _is _a hotel," corrected Sashiba as she pointed towards the eleveator. The four of them got in and went up.

"How many people will be there?" asked Mikomi as she re-read the piece of paper that Sashiba handed to her in the classroom.

"Around 50 or so" replied Sashiba counting with both hands. "I believe there are two from our school as well. Fujisaki Mimiru, and Ishikawa Sayuri.

"Cool" replied Mikomi.

The elevator reached the 12th floor of the four got off. Sashiba lead the way to a room at the end of the hall, containing many people.

"Okay~ You two just have to write down some information on this paper~" And Kotori handed Mikomi and Taijiri a sheet of paper. "You don't have to fill in the phone number and your address~ okay? Sashiba and I will be with the judges~"

_Kotori and Sashiba Leaves~_

"Say, can I see that audition information thing?" Asked Taijiri as she reached for the paper in Mikomi'shand.

"Sure," and she hands her the paper.

"Let's see... Given a script, read over it, 5 minutes, say it, judged, and get called. Seems simple."

"Let's go see who else is here, like Fujisaki-san and Ishikawa-san," said Mikomi as she began to walk through a crowd of girls who are here to audition.

"Sure!" and Taijiri follows.

As the girls got closer to the other side of the room, they noticed two familiar faces.

"Hello, Ishikawa-san, Fujisaki-san." said Mikomi as she walks up to the two girls.

"Oh! Hi Mikomi-san! Taijiri-chan!" said the 13 year-old girl with straight silver, back length hair. She had a black headband and had snow white eyes.

"Hello, Taijiri-san, Sasaki-san," said Ishikawa Sayuri, a girl quit the opposite of Mimiru. She had black hair and a pink head band which didn't pull her bangs back and light green eyes, which sometimes became ceruclean blue. "We didn't know you two would be auditioning.."

"Actually we didn't either," said Mikomi. "Hawk-Eye-san told us that we should try this out."

"Cool! Then we'll be together in this!" Happily replied Mimiru as she skipped towards Sayuri.

"This just means more compition." Sayuri said as she took out the audition information.

Out of nowhere can a loud voice, " EVERYONE! Please listen~" this voice belonged to Kotori. "WE'll be starting auditions soon~ Please take a number and that will be when you audition okay~? Thanks~"

Every auditioner rushed to a small box near Kotori was standing. Each auditioner stuck their hands in the box and chose a number. Sayuri, Mimiru, Mikomi, and Taijiri walked up the box and drew a number.

"21" said Mikomi

"18~" said Mimiru

"14.." said Sayuri

"And I'm! 17! Good thing our numbers are close," said Taijiri as she waved her number in the air for no reason.

"Number 1, 2, and 3 please line up in front of this door. Number 1, you're up first." This calm voice belonged to Sashiba.

Some auditioners spent more time inside with the judges than others, finally it was number 14, Sayuri's turn.

"Do it for Kaze-chan Sayuri~!" said Mimiru as she waved Sayuri good luck.

"Kaze-chan?" asked Mikomi.

"Of course, Kazemaru Ichirouta!" Replied Mimiru and she smiled. "Good luck."

_Inside~_

_"_Okay, you are number 14. Please introduce yourself," said a middle aged woman.

"Ishikawa Sayuri, 13, I go to Raimon Jr. Highschool and I am in the 3rd year." Sayuri said clearly.

"Good, now take this and Read over it. WE'll give you 5 minutes." Said the lady as she handed Sayuri a script.

_Let's see, _Sayuri though. _I am acting out Kokora. She's a bright... kind... loving girl who never frowns and always is smiling... She was betrayed by her best friend... What kind of setting is this! Now the skript (_Italics means she is thinking this or shows a time laps.)

_Kokoro: Leave! Get away, I don't want to see your face, you're so pathetic, wavering over some betrayal._

_Kokora: I... I trusted you! You were my only hope out of this, and now... Now you're betraying me! How can I not act like this! I've cared for you like you were my own family! Why Kokoro! Why!_

_Kokoro (Will be acted out by a judge): I got tired of pretending to be family. For someone who has lived all her life protected by parents wouldn't know feelings._

_... What kind of story is this. This better not be the real thing..._

_Kokora: Kokoro! Please! DOn't say things like that. You're lying! Please stay, after mama and papa died, I've become scared and alone. Please help me!_

_Wow... I wont blame Kokoro for leaving Kokora..._

_Kokoro: You're acting pathetic, get out of my sight!_

"Are you done reading Ishikawa-san?" asked the judge as she took out of paper which looked like a rubric. "Kotori-san here will be acting out Kokoro-chan. YOu will be Kokora. Don't get confused. Okay, begin."

Kotori took a deep breath in and her atmosphere changed, "LEAVE! GET AWAY!" began Kotori and the room felt different, although Sayuri's facial expression hadn't changed, she felt an overwhelming power coming from Kotori. "I don't want to see your face, you PATHETIC, wavering, over some betrayal."

Kotori wasn't the only one who changed their atmosphere, Sayuri began to cry (fake crying, to act), "I-I trusted you! YOu were my only hope out of this... and now... NOW you're betraying me! How can I not act like this... I've cared for you like you were my own family! Why Kokoro! WHy!"

Listening to Sayuri act, Kotori was impressed, and they went on with the script.

"Wonderful, Ishikawa-san, wonderful. It doesn't seem like you only just saw the script. Very well, we'll contact Kotori-san with the results and she'll tell you. Thank you for coming," and the lady motioned Sayuri towards the door. "Next!"

"Sayurin,! Mimiru waved to her fellow classmate, "How'd ya do?"

"Fine," she replied, "Kotori-san was amazing as well."

"She's in there?" Taijiri asked and ran towards the door, trying to look in.

"Number 17!" yelled the lady.

"Yes!" said Taijiri and walked in.

_Inside~_

"Okay, you are number 17, please introduce yourself." said the lady as she pulled out a script and a rubric.

"Ahem, I am Taijiri Endou Mosani, I am 14. I used to go to Sekei Middle school, but transfered to Raimon Jr. HIgh."

"Good, read this, and in 5 minutes we'll begin. Kotori is KOkoro, you are Kokora." And the lady handed Taijiri a script.

_This is really sad... _thought Taijiri as she read through the script.

"Taijiri-san, are you ready?" asked the lady as she clicked on her pen.

"Yes ma'am."

"Kotori, please begin."

"Is it okay if I do it this round?" asked Sashiba. "Kotori has been doing it for the past 17 people, maybe I'll do the rest."

"Sure, go ahead."

Sashiba took in a big breath and glared, "LEAVE! GET AWAY!" she began and raised her arm into the air to add effect. "I don't want to see your face, your PATHETIC, wavering, over some betrayal."

Taijiri fell to the floor, pretending to be scared and hurt, "I-I trusted you! YOu were my only hope out of this... and now... NOW you're betraying me! How can I not act like this... I've cared for you like you were my own family! Why Kokoro! WHy!"

_NOt bad, _thought Kotori as she watched Taijiri's acting. Taijiri continued the script.

"That was great Taijiri-chan~!" praised KOtori as she ran over to hug her friend.

"Thanks Taijiri said and was motioned out to leave.

"NUmber 18!" yelled the lady and Mimiru walked in. "Please introduce yourself."

"Hi~ my name is Fujisaki Mimiru, and I'm 13. I go to Raimon Jr. High and even though I'm young, I am in the 3rd year." cheerfully, Mimiru introduced herself.

"Good, now, please read this script and Sashiba-chan here willed be Kokoro. Please act out Kokora and tell me when you're ready."

"Sashiba? And is that Kotori? Hey, it's me I'm in your class." smiled Mimiru as she waved to Kotori and Sashiba.

"Hey~" replied Kotori.

_Okay, back to business. Let's see..._

_"_Okay, I think I'm ready." said Mimiru as she quickly glanced up from the script and took a deep breath.

"Okay, Sashiba-chan, please begin.

"LEAVE! GET AWAY! I don't want to see your face, your PATHETIC, wavering, over some betrayal." said Sashiba in the same tone she did witht the others.

To add effect Mimiru walked back and pretended to trip, making it seem like she was hurt, "I-I trusted you! YOu were my only hope out of this... and now... NOW you're betraying me! How can I not act like this... I've cared for you like you were my own family! Why Kokoro! WHy!"

They contrinued the script and Mimiru left, with a content smile after being prasied by both the judge and Kotori.

Outside, Sayuri, Taijiri, and MIkomi were waiting. "How'd you do?" asked Mikomi, the only one who hadn't auditioned yet.

"It was fun," MImiru replied, "Sashiba-chan is a good actor."

"NUmber 21!"

"Oh! Gotta go, wait for me okay!" and Mikomi went into the auditioning room.

"OKay, I think you're the last one for today. Please introduce yourdels."

"Mikomi Sasaki, age 14. I am a 3rd year at Raimon Jr. High. Yoroshiku." said MIkomi, calmly.

"Okay Sasaki-san, take this script and read it. When you are ready to perform, tell me. You are Kokora" said th elady and she handed MIkomi a sccript.

Mikomi took the script and read over it. _Hardly anything to momorize. _she thought and closed her yes and script. It was a tactic of hers, to imaginge her as one of the characters. Mikomi opens her eyes and looks to the lady. "I'm ready," she says.

"Okay~ Mikomi-chan! I'll be playing Kokoro," exclaimed Kotori as she jumped up from her chair. "Ready!" and Kotori took in a deep breath and...

""LEAVE! GET AWAY! I don't want to see your face, your PATHETIC, wavering, over some betrayal!" Kotori's eyes were enraged and she was frowning.

_Whoah, what happened to that care-free girl I knew, _joked Mikomi as she got her gameface on as well.

"I-I trusted you! YOu were my only hope out of this... and now... NOW you're betraying me! How can I not act like this... I've cared for you like you were my own family! Why Kokoro! WHy!" Mikomi looked distressed and ready to cry. She wasn't bad at acting at all.

They continued. (I am skipping the second part)

"GOod, job Sasaki-san!" said the lady and she began to pack up her stuff. "You can leave now." Mikomi left the room to meet up with her fellow classmates.

"How was it!" asked Mimiru as she eagerly looked at Mikomi. "I did fine I guess." she replied and she put on her jacket. "let's go, I don't think the wheather will hold." and she was right. The sky was dark and it was thundering.

"Gotta get home." Taijiri said and everyone left.

_Inside the train~_

"Sashiba~ DId you know Kone-chan represented her school a lot for singing competitions~" said Kotori as she leaned on her sister.

"No. What does that have anything to do with me?" replied Sashiba.

"Oh~ I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with... Gakuensai~"

"What do you mean?"

"Scouting..." whispered Kotori so Sashiba couldn't hear.

"Hmmm?" asked Sashiba.

"Nothing~"

_Gouenji Kione, represented school for singing contests, _wrote Sashiba in her small notepad.

* * *

><p><strong>I was typing this in fear that my wireless network will go out. LIke in the story, it's curently thundering and I will go crazy if everthing got deleted. Well, since it didn't, this is the 5th chapter enjoy~<strong>

**~Cocoa**


	6. Welcome Razel and Gakuensai Preps

**Here comes the soccer~ I thought I'll never get to it~ Wait... Soccer is either next chapter or chapter 8... Whoops... Please Enjoy!**

~Cocoa

* * *

><p><em>During Homeroom~<em>

There was quiet chattering in the homeroom of 3-B when the teacher came in, followed by a girl with emerald eyes and golden hair reaching to the ground tied in two french braids. She had a red hair tress and a strand of hair curled upwards like an antennae. The teacher opened his mouth,

"Hello everyone, this is Razel Sato who will be joining us this year. Sato-san, please introduce yourself."

"Yes sir," she replied in a polite manner. "Hello minnasan, I am Razel Sato and I am 12. I transferred her from Italy."

"Twelve?" someone asked.

"Yes, 12. I skipped a grade." Razel replied.

"Okay, Sato-san. You can sit in the front. And now, we begin to set up our gakuensai. We will be needing someone who can keep track of the money we use as well as be the leader of what we're doing. ANyone?" asked the teacher as he looked over the class.

Hinari raised her hand. "If the class doesn't mind, may I be in charge?"

No one objected and so Hinari was going to lead the class.

"Okay Takamura-san, so please take charge. I will have to leave this class for a while. Bye" and the teacher left.

"Tsk... He ditched..." said Kotori.

"Umm... Okay, so I guess what we want to do is have all of those who are singing to chose a song." Hinari said as she looked at Sashiba.

"Takamura-san, why don't we have the singers sing two songs. One that is slow and one that is upbeat?" ask Sashiba with a small grin on her face.

"That's a GREAT idea!" exclaimed Hinari in a monotone voice as if she is reading this out of a script. "Well, all of those who are singing which are... Seyama Kotori, Gouenji Kione, Takamura Hinari, Taijiri Endou Mosani, Anusha, Shirou Shizuka, San Ningyo, Tanagiri Miyako, Mikomi Sasaki, Seyama Sashibame, and Haruka Ai. Last call for any singers?"

"Midoriko Ichijou"

"Ishikawa Sayuri"

"Fujisaki Mimiru!"

"Good, three more. Now for all of those singing, I need you all to pick 2 songs by tomorrow. As for the rest of us. We will be dividing ourselves into sound check, lights, stage setup, and advertisement." All of those who are going to be singing, please come with me and all of those who aren't go to Selim, he will figure it out."

"Who! What! Me!" said Selim Tanagiri, a boy of 14 and Miyako's brother. He as violet eyes and jet black hair has spiky hair sticking out on the right side and everything else messy.

"Yes you. You got any problems," and Hinari glared.

"No ma'am. Everone else come to this corner so we can guess what we are suppose to be doing." Selim said and the rest of the class followed.

"Singers and Sato-san! Follow me!" said Hinari cheerfully and she walked out of the classroom, heading towards a meeting room that their homeroom teacher borrowed for gakuensai.

_In the meeting room (We will get to what Selim is doing later)_

"Okay, from here on we will be deciding our songs. Pick 2 okay?" said Hinari and she passed out a sheet of paper to everyone. "Right your choice and we will approve. This is gakuensai, but it's still school, we can't have inapproptiate stuff being sung and we want to make sure that you can sing well enough that you wont pop someone's eardrums."

"Sashiba~ What should I sing~?" asked Kotori as she leaned over her sister's shoulder, reading what she wrote. "KImi no Shiranai Monnogatori... And Lonely Person... Hey doesn't the first one mean the story that you don't know... THese are love songs~! Sashiba has a boyfriend~!" yelled Kotori as she began to chant.

"Who's the boy?" asked Mimiru as she smiled so innocently.

"It-it's no one." stammered Sashiba as she shut up her sister with her hand. "Anyway, did you write down the songs?"

"Yep~" said Kotori.

"Good, now everyone announce your songs one by one."

"Mine is 'Sirayuki' and 'Lovers'!" said Hinari.

"'Wish' and 'Ready' to belive." said Taijiri.

" I only thought of one and that was 'Alice'" said Miyako.

"I want 'Resuscitated Hope' and 'Down Town'" shyly said Anusha

"'Dearest' and 'Again'" said Midoriko.

"'Love and truth' and 'Maji Bomber'" said Shizuka

"'Still Doll' adn 'Reversable DOll' said San.

"I only thought of one so far... 'Nada Sou Sou" said Haruka

"I can't think of any! I'll get them tomorrow!" said Mimiru as she cruched up her paper.

"'Sailor Stars' and 'Heart of Flower'" said Sayuri.

"I'm singing 'Hoshi no Negereu Yoru ni' and 'No thank you'." said Mikomi.

"LAstly, I'm singin 'Love Song on the Radio' and 'Kimi ga iru kara'" said Kotori.

"Those are also love songs..." said Shizuka.

"OOOOOh~! Kotori has a crush~" said Taijiri.

"M-Mark isn't something like that to me... He is just a friend!" stuttered Kotori as she walked backwards walking into some boys.

"Hey, are the idols here just skipping out on the hard work?" asked Hiroto who came in to check on how things were, followed by a bunch of other boys. Specificly, Atsuya, Tachimukai who was attending Raimon for a little while and was visiting his sempai, Kidou, Hiroto, MIdorikawa, Fubuki, Kazemaru, Sakuma, and GOuenji.

"Ki-Kiyama-kun," stuttered Shizuka who lightly blushed a shade of pink. "W-We were going over the songs we were going to sing."

"Songs?" asked Midorikawa who was skipping his gakuensai preperations.

"Yeah, we have to sing songs for our event, are you guys all done with getting the roles done for who will be doing what?" said San who was speaking less in a cold manner.

"Yeah." replied Midorikawa. "According to Hiroto, they are done with the basic stuff."

_~Flash Back~_

"_So, Tanagiri-kun. Do you know what to do?" asked Hiroto concerned that they will get nothing done._

_"Sort of... Well, who wants to do lights?" asked Selim, and a couple of people raised they're hands. Selim wrote the names down. "Okay, whoever raised their hands, you can step back... Who wants to do sound?" Selim asked, this time within the group was Hiroto, Fubuki, and Kidou._

_"Who wants to do advertisement?" fewer people raised their hands, but within the group was KAzemaru, Atsuya, and Gouenji._

_"Lastly, the rest of you are stage set up. Okay, that's all I was told to say. You guys can go now." And the class dispersed._

_~End Flash Back~_

"Can we hear some songs?" asked Fubuki with an innocent smile on his face.

"Ne Ai-chan~. WHy don't you sing?" asked Kotori as she patted Haruka on the back.

Haruka blushed, "Only if Fubuki-kun wants me too..."

"Sure, I'd loved to here it," said Fubuki and she walked into the room.

"Okay, here I go... _Furui album mekuri, aligatou te tsubuyaita~ (_I turned the page of my album and whispered thank you~)" Haruka stopped.

"That's it?" askde FUbuki.

"Yeah, if you want to hear the rest, you have to come to the contest~" said Haruka as she walked back.

Kazemaru stepped out of the crows. "Endou is still in the classroom, but he wanted to tell you guys that we have soccer practice today after school. Make sure you come okay?"

"Okay~" replied everyone and the boys left.

"Soccer Practice..." said Kotori and Sashiba

* * *

><p><strong>Okay~ This is my 6th chapter. I am just throwing these chapter out like there is no tomorrow (haha). THERE ARE VERY IMPORTANT QUESTIONS I NEED ANSWERS FOR <em>PRIVATE MESSAGE<em> THEM TO ME! Come on, I bolded and italicized **_**PRIVATE MESSAGE..**_ **Hope you can read~**

**THE QUESTION~**

**FOR THOSE WHO DID NOT GIVE 2 SONGS, PLEASE PM ME AT ONCE. Kione and Mimiru, I need both songs. **

**Does your OC play soccer?**

**What hissatsu moves? (even if you already told me, tell me again)**

**If they need a partner, these are the teams**

**Team 2:**

Seyama Sashibame

Takamura Hinari

Uranai Sota

Tanagiri Miyako

Sato Razel

Endou Taijiri

Fujisaki Mimiru

Ningyo San

Haruka Ai

Fubuki Atsuya

Midorikawa

Utsunomiya Toramaru

Sakuma Jirou

Tachimukai Yuuki

**Team 1:**

Seyama Kotori

Gouenji Kione

Anusha

Tanagiri Selim

Sasaki Mikomi

Ishikawa Sayuri

Shirou Shizuka

Ichijou Midoriko

Kidou Yuuto

Kiyama Hiroto

Fubuki Shirou

Kazemaru

Gouenji Shuuya

**Shirt Number? (Please don't make it the same as other IE characters)**

**Position?**

**_READ BELOW!_**

**Also, I will be making a poll on my profile page and there will be OCs listed as choices. Please pick 5 OCs that you want them to win THE CONTEST that has been mentioned in my story. I know this is sort of an disadvantage for those whose OC had not shown up in the story too often, but I am trying my hardest to do so.**

**~Cocoa**

**Ps: Thank you for all who have reviewed~**

**PPS: They poll wont come out until chapter 7 comes out and everyone tells me the songs~**


	7. Thunder and Practice

**Hello and sorry for the late updates. Please read chapter 6 and answer the questions first! I hope you enjoy chapter 7~ **

* * *

><p><em>In front of classroom 3-B<em>

"Canceled!" exclaimed Mimiru who was waving her hands up in the air. "It's only drizzling out there. Of course we can still practice."

"It's pouring outside and there is lighting. The principal wouldn't let us." Miyako replied with her arms crossed. "Selim, pass the ball."

Selim, who was ahold of the soccer ball passed it to Miyako, who passed it to Sota. "Here sis," and Selim kicks the ball.

"Why don't we go to the gym and have the girls rehearse. It's a little dangerous walking outside right now and it's too wet. Plus, someone stole my umbrella." Sota said as he steals the ball from Selim. (BTW, they are in the halls)

Mimiru, who was leaning against the wall jumped up. "Miyako-san, let's go. I know what songs I want to sing too!"

"Why not then," Miyako replied, "I can probably guess that there a few others there right know."

"Let's go~!" Shouted Mimiru and Sota, Selim, Miyako, and her walk over to the gym.

**_At the gym~_**

_Down town kuridasou~_

_Down Town kuridasou~_

_Down Town Kuridasouou~_

"Shhhh... Someone's singing." whispered Selim who slowly walked into the gym. The gym was dimly lit and the only part lit was the stage.

"Who is it?" MIyako asks peering over her brother's shoulder.

"It''s Anusha-chan!" Mimiru responds as she jogs down the middle of the gym. "Anusha-chan~!"

Mimiru catches Anusha's attention and she walks off the stage and towards Mimiru. "You're still here? It's already 3:30. School's been out for a whole hour."

"There was too much rain. Say, are you alone here singing?"

"No, Kione-san, Ningyo-san, Shizuka-chan, Takamura-san, and Ai-chan are here. We're taking turns singing." Anusha saids pointing at four girls sitting on the side of the stage.

"You forgot us!" yelled Midorikawa Ryuuji as she came out of the shadows of the dim-lit gym followed by Hiroto, Suzuno Fuusuke, Nagumo Haruya, Fubuki Shirou, and Fubuki Atsuya.

"What are the people from Ailea Academy doing here?" Miyako asked curiously.

Midorikawa smiles, "I invited them over! The more the merrier they say."

"Okay... I'm singing next." Shizuka quietly chimes in. She walks up to the middle of the stage and picks up the microphone.

"Good luck Shizuka-chan," Anusha said as she sat down on the side of the stage, motioning Miyako and everyone over.

Shizuka begins;

_Natsu jan! Miageru sora aoi umi_

_Whoa whoaoo_

_Jiyuu ni egakou boku ga rule~_

_Oh Yeah~ ... (I am not going to write the whole lyrics down)_

Hiroto look up at Shizuka surprised, "I didn't know she had it in her. She's always quiet in class."

"Ahh... Hiroto sees the other side of his girlfriend~" Midorikawa jokes.

"Girlfriend!" Hiroto exclaims.

"Girlfriend..." Shizuka whispers and smiles. "Next up?"

"I'll go." San said and she walks up to the stage.

San:

_Maa~ Atashi. Kotoba wo tsumuku_

_shitano naze_

_samegiite~ mademu outa wo_

_utawanai_

"In those clothes she really looks like one of those french dolls," Midorikawa commented.

"Since when did you have a fetish for lolita girls?" Haruya asks Midorikawa. (Lolita: A fashion from Japan that tries to capture the innocence of youth, and nostalgia for the 19th century. Knee length puffy skirts, lacy blouses, platform mary janes and head dresses are standared attire.)

"She looks good in those clothe. She really looks cute." MIdorikawa replied.

"Hmmm... You know she can hear you." Haruya said as he pointed towards San who was suddenly sitting only a few feet away.

"Uwah! YOu scared me! And Haruya-kun, it doen't matter if she hears me, we're going out right~?" Midorikawa asks.

"Next person, the mic is yours" San said blushing.

"Haruka Ai, Ikiimasu!" Haruka said as she jumped onto the stage.

Haruka;

_Moshimo~ Negai ga kanattara_

_Sono saki ni nani ga materu no~_

_Ima ha~ _

_Ookina kono yume ga kanau made muchuu dakedo~_

"Done! How was it Fubuki-kun?" Haruka asked as she jumped off the stage, handing the microphone to Kione, running to FUbuki.

"Great. It sounded better than the other song!" FUbuki replied.

Haruka pouted, "You're saying that the other song was bad?"

"No of course not. Anyway, Kione-chan will be singing next. I want to hear her too." Fubuki replied and set his eyes on the stage.

Haruka smirked, _this is what you get for loosening your gaurd~ *kiss on the cheek*_

"Wh-What."Fubuki stammered, though interrupted by Kione's singing.

Kione:

_Mou sonnan jya dame,_

_Mou sonnan jya hora_

_kokoro ga shinka suru yo_

_moto moto_

_"_Done! Who's next-whoa. Why you people so red?" Kione asked, looking down at her audience. Every single boy and girl's face was flushed a bright shade a pink after watching Haruka kiss Fubuki. "Seriously. What did I miss?"

"Nothing~" Haruka smiled and looked at Fubuki. "Say, Miyako-chan. You want to sing?"

"Wh-who me! No. Impossible. Can't." Miyako said as she began to back up, only to find herself bumping into Selim and Soto who were wearing wide grins on their faces.

"Come on! It can't hurt" Sota said as he carries Miyako bridal style onto the stage followed by Selim. "I brought my guitar and if I remember right, this school should have a-"

"-Drum sets are in the back!" Hinari exclaimed as she called Selim over to drag the drums out.

"No, no, no, no." Miyako said as she tried to walk away from the stage, only to find herself surrounded by eager class-mates waiting for her to sing. Miyako gave up. "FINE!"

"Yes!" Hinari exclaimed as she highfived Atsuya. "Thanks for finding the drums!"

"No problem. Anything for yo-" Atsuya failed to finish his sentence because the high pitched sound coming from the microphone.

"Whoops," Miyako apologized. "Okay then. Selim, Sota, please back me up."

"Okay then sis," Selim replied.

Miyako:

_I'm Falling_

_Down Into My Shadow_

_iki wo hisomete_

_matteiru Deadly Night_

_Don't Scary_

_majou ga egaita_

_kaboja no basha mo_

_sono me ni utsuseru kara_

_See you in your dreams Yeah Baby_

_kowai yume datoshitemo_

"Miyako-chan, why didn't you want to sing in front of us in the first place?" Razel asked as she pointed her camera at Miyako.

"Ra-Razel-san! I didn't notice you were there! When did you come in!" Miyako stamered, surprised at the sudden entrance of the her classmate.

Razel smiled, being proud of her sneaking skills, "I got in here 20 minutes ago. No one noticed? I was going to walk home with Toramaru, but we realized we were going to get soaked. I told Toramaru to go ahead and walked into our classroom to get my umbrella. I saw you guys leave to the gym so I followed you."

"No, no one noticed. WOw," Sota commented and put the guitar down. "Next is Hinari-chan right?"

"Yep!" Hinari replied and took the mic.

Hinari:

_Kimi ha ima namida nagashita~_

_naki jyakuru kodomo no youni_

_tatoe masu ga mie naku nate mo_

_maru~yo~_

Atsuya stared wide-mouthed, "Did you like, practice that song for years! It sounds like you've been singing that song since forever!"

"I'll take that as a complement. Actually yes, I have been singing for a while now." Hinari replied and smiled.

"Look outside guys! It's beautiful!" Razel yelled as she took pictures of the trees which her decorated with tiny crystal-like raindrops.

"Looks like we're free to go." Kione replied as she placed her bag over her shoulder. "see you all tomorrow!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delayed chapter! I was busy, my math teacher gives me a pop-final and I got stressed. I found out about it few days before so I couldn't touch my laptop. Sorry, anyway, the 7th chapter enjoy! <strong>

**~Cocoa**


	8. Audition Results Sayuri and Mimiru

**So~ this is the 8th chapter of years and probably the last chapter for a while (unless I have a brain thing were ideas are popping all over the places). I wont be able to update until further notice. I am sorry. Chapter 8, please enjoy~**

**WAIT! Before you read, please go to my profile page and VOTE for who will will the CONTEST which have been mentioned in previous chapters! ****Thanks you, NOW, Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>9:00 AM, Saturday at the Ishikawa residence (In chapter 7, it was Friday, if I mentioned how it was a different day in some other chapter, well, sorry)<em>

"I knew she lived close, but I didn't think this close," Sashiba said to herself as she glared at the sun. Even in light attire, dark brown cargos and light blue t-shirt, she couldn't beat the summer heat and the humidity.

_Ding Dong,_ Sashiba rang the doorbell of an enormous white mansion. it's garden, decorated with bright flowers, trees, and neatly cut bushes. From the back came Ishikawa Sayuri, a girl with straight, ankle length black hair with a pink headband which let her bangs fall forward. She was wearing a hoodie and shorts. Sayuri, surprised at Sashiba's sudden appearence said, "Seyama-san! What are you doing here at this time?"

"Hello, Ishikawa Sayuri-san, I just wanted to congratulate you on your acceptance in the auditions. I also just wanted to check out your house because I knew it was close. Its just... I didn't think it would be THIS close! You know, next door neighbors." Sashiba said, laughing at her own idiocy.

"Thank you, well, please come in. It's really warm and humid out," Sayuri said and motioned Sashiba inside.

_At the same time, Kotori and Fujisaki Mimiru_

"MI-MI-RUN~" yelled Kotori as she ran towards her new found friend, Fujisaki MImiru, a girl with mid-back length silver hair. She was wearing a purple shirt with a light blue skirt.

"Kotori-san, um, so what did you want? Calling me to the park?" MImiru asked.

Kotori smiled at Mimiru, " First, you can call me Kotori-chan or Tori, Second, I wanted you to come so I can congratulate you for being able to have a part in the new movie!"

"Thanks Tori-chan!" Mimiru thanked Kotori and smiled. "I hope I get a decent part! Or a part that lets me be around you and Sayurin!"

"Me too! Let's get out of the heat. You want to come over? Sashiba made gelato with this new machine!"

"Sure!" replied Mimiru and the two of them walked to the Seyama residence.

_Inside Sayuri's house_

Inside of the enormous house was a stairway which divided into two leading to the left and right on the second floor. There was a chandelier on the ceiling and pictures of anonymous people of the Ishikawa family. "So, let's go to the kitchen, there's always something to get there." Sayuri said and she walked forward, into the living room and then entering into a larger room; the kitchen.

The moment the two entered the kitchen Sashiba's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Gelato machines, high-class foods, gasp! A dougnut- AHHHH! I love this kitchen Sayuri-chan!"

Sayuri watched Sashiba, the girl who was often quiet in class and had an leadership auroa, drooling over kitchen mechanics. "If you want, you can make something." Sayuri chuckled.

"REALLY! I can! Are you sure, oh, I feel bad now. But wait! I can't let a chance like this escape! Thank you so much Sayuri-chan!" and Sashiba went deeper into the kitchen picking out measuring cups and knives.

"You really resemble your sister when you're like this Sashiba-san. And what's with the sudden Sayuri-chan?" Sayuri asked peering over Sashiba's shoulder looking at what she's making.

Sashiba, without looking away from her project said, "Sorry, I tend to loose control of myself when I see things that I love. In this case, I'm in love with this kitchen of yours. Say, you like fruit parfait?"

"Well... If you're going to make some, I might as well have some," Sayuri replied. (Attempted fail at making her sound like a tsundere)

"Okay, fruit parfait it is!"

_At the Seyama residence (Kotori and Mimiru)_

"Your house is pretty big," Mimiru said as she walked up he steps of the Seyama residence. The sun was shining up on them and entering the shadow of the house really cooled the temperature.

KOtori looked up and examined her house, "It's not that big, especially if you compare it to our neighbors house," Kotori pointed towards the Ishikawa residence.

"True that," Mimiru replied and stepped into the cool house. "Say, is the A.C. running?"

"Nope, our house is really well insulated, cool huh."

"Yeah... Do you live with your parents?" Mimiru asked looking at a family picture hanging above the doorway.

Kotori looked up at the picture, "Oh that, yeah, sort of. Their always busy with work so they come home maybe every fourth month. Sashiba does the cooking and house cleaning, what about you?"

"Who me? I was adopted at Sun Garden." MImiru said, her expression darkening a little.

"Ahh... And that's where you met your love. Suzuno-kun was it?" smiled Kotori.

"Kyaa! Suzuno-kuuun! Ah, whoops, sorry." Mimiru apologized and blushed.

Kotori looked upon her friend and smiled. She walked to the kitchen and into the refrigerator taking out two cups of gelato. Handing one to Mimiru. The two of them walked to the back of the house and into the backyard.

"This is good, and you have such a nice yard! Who planted all of these flowers?" Mimiru skipped towards some sunflowers, then, her eyes followed a yellow butterfly. "Wow..."

Kotori observes her friend and giggles. Mimiru notices her friends giggling and comments, "When you're like this, you act awfully like your sister. You seem more calm."

"WHo me, I'm always like this, ne, Mimirun~" KOtori replies, trying to get back to her normal, hyperactive self.

Mimiru laughs and then quiets down, "SHhh... I think I just heard Sayurin and Your sister. Are you having them over?"

"No, I don't think so, let's check the front." The two girls rush out into the front lawn where they find Sayuri and Sashiba laughing as they entered the Seyama house.

"Seyama-Ane!" yelled Mimiru as she rushes towards the two other girls. "Hi~" (Seyama-Ane, literally translated to Seyama older sister/ the older of the Seyamas.)

"Ah! Hello, Fujisaki-san. I see that Kotori told you about the auditions. Congratulations. Let's go back inside." Sashiba said and walked inside.

_Inside_

_"_I've been meaning to tell you two this, but I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you guys as the judges! What were you doing there?" Mimiru asked Kotori and Sashiba.

Kotori scratched the back of her head, "Um... Have you ever heard of the singer Tsubame?"

"yeah! She's really good! WHy do you ask?"

Sayuri interrupts before Kotori could say anything , "this is a wild guess, but are you Tsuabme?"

"Bingo~!" Kotori exclaimed leaning back on her chair.

"Yo-y-You're Tsubame! Oh my gosh, my friend is your biggest fan and it's her birthday soon! Can I have an autograph?" Mimiru said.

"Sure~"

"And Sashiba-san, why were you a judge?' Sayuri asked.

Sashiba smiled, "i'm her manager, Miss. Saori-san."

Mimiru's eyes widend, "Sa-Saori! You mean the actor from the movie _Haru no Monogatari?"_ (Made up the movie)

"Yes I am, it's my job name." Sayuri plainly replied.

Kotori, who was busy playing with her hair, suddenly stood up, "There's a really good ice cream store down town! I'm going! YOu goes wanna come?"

"YES!" Sayuri and Mimiru yelled at once. "I mean... If you'll take us, sure I'll go." Sayuri corrected herself.

Kotori smiled and dragged Mimiru, Sashiba, and Sayuri out the door.

"Ice cream it is~!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this will be the last chapter until further notice. I will be going abroad to go to school. I wont be able to update my stories for a while. I'm very sorry. For those who haven't read chapter 6 yet, Please do so and answer the questions at the bottom. Thank you, and you'll see me later in August or something.<strong>

**Sorry TangerineCherryBlossom for the small mistake with your name, I just sort of flipped the Sayuri and Soari.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next, I'll focus on Gouenji Kione and Takamura Hinari. After that, Tanagiri Miyako, Selim, and Sota Uranai. If I don't get the answers for the questions of chapter 6 by then, I'll move on to San Ningyo and Haruka Ai. After THAT if I don't get the answers I'll move to Shizuka Shirou. (If your OC's name was not used above, I've probably used your OC more often in previous chapters.) **

**~Cocoa**

**(PS:THE POLL IS FIXED!) **

**(PPS: Happy summer~)**


	9. At the library

**Hello, so... I am finally back and I sort of messed up on this chapter. It's not my best and stuff, please be nice! Please enjoy~  
><strong>

**~Cocoa **

* * *

><p><em>At the Library Gardens~<em>

"Takamura-san!"Gouenji Kione said, surprised to find her classmate Takamura Hinari at the Library Gardens at the same time as herself. Hinari had blond, wavy hair with brown edges tied in white ribbons and was wearing a green hoodie with brown shorts and black boots. Hinari looked up from her sketchbook to find Gouenji Kione calling her name.

"Gouenji-san, what are you doing here this early in the morning?" HInari asked.

"I thought I might get some studying in before the high school entrance exams. What about you?"

Hinari smiled and picked up her sketch book and showed it to Kione, "Roses, I'm sketching them for a competition."

Kione looked over at the detailed drawings, "Wow, you're really good at drawing. I could never do that. Anyway, I have to get studying, see you around maybe?"

"I'll go with you, I should probably begin working on exams." Hinari said as she stood off, patting off any leaves underneath her and on her back. Well, let's go, did you bring anything to study with?"

Kione looked into her bag, "Yep, I brought pencils, notes, textbooks, and some chocolate."

"Chocolate?"

"Yep, can't live without it, let's go inside!" Kione announces as she walks into the library.

_Inside_

"Wow! I knew this library was big, but I didn't think it would be this impressive." Hinari exclaimed as she admired the rows of books on the 3 meter shelves. "Gouenji-san, what do you think? We can get a lot of studying done right... Gouenji-san?"

Kione's eyes were gleaming with excitement as they traveled across the rows of books, "Mysteries... Fiction... Fantasy! I love this place, it's perfect for reading, studying, and spending the day! I can't wait, which books should I start with?"

"Gouenji-san, i thought you came here to study." Hinari said as she tried to bring Kione back to Earth.

"That was then, this is now. And NOW I want to read. Wait, then it'll bore you. Let's just talk. It'll calm me down a little."

"Hope so," HInari said as the two girls walked to the back of the library where it was very deserted. Once they got there, they had nothing to say, therefore, and awkward silence formed.

"So... What songs are you singing for the contest?" Kione asked, not able to bare the heavy atmosphere.

"SIrayuki and Lovers, they're both really nice songs."Hinari replied.

"Hmmm... Say, I've been wondering. You're always so quiet at school, but when I saw you drawing, you seemed more... relaxed, or should I say, more open." Kione said with a sweet smile on her face.

Hinari smiled back, trying to guess what her classmate is trying to get at, "You say such peculiar things, but what about you? You always do things for others, not caring about doing the work, but is that what you want? ANd why are we talking about this."

Kione sat and brought her hand to her chin, "I really don't know anymore. I had a question, but can't remember it."

"Okay then, let's get to a different topic."

"Like what?"

Hinari smiled, "Who'd you think will win?"

"Hmm... you mean the concert contest." Kione thought for a moment. "Of course, like others, I want to win, but I really don't know. WHo'd you think'll win?"

"I want to win, but I've never thought of it. I wish you good luck though." Hinari said and grabbed a book from the shelf next to her.

KIone peered over HInari's shoulder, "Roses... Is that all you think of?"

"SOmetimes, it really fun to just sit there and draw. You should try it sometime."

"I'm not very a drawing type, I like to sort of just sit there and listen to music though." Kione got up and grabbed a book off of a shelf. "Like this, I like to look at books too. Any book works for me."

"Hmm... Did you watch FFI?" Hinari asked taking Kione's book.

"Yeah, I went. I watched and played with some teams," Kione replied.

HInari grinned, "By teams, you teams you mean Rococo's."

Kione blushed a light shade of pink and took her book back and covered her face. "Ho-How did you know."

"Because I was there with Atsuya-kun cheering for INazuma Japan."

"With Atsuya-kun? Dating?" Kione asked moving the book away from her face.

"No-no-no, NOt dating. Cheering for Shirou-kun." corrected Hinari, lightly blushing.

The library went quiet and nobody spoke, then, out of nowhere, came two figures. "Yo, Hina!" said a salmon haired boy with golden eyes.

"Konnichiha, Hinari-chan, Kione-chan," said the other figure who was almost identical except he had white hair and grey eyes.

"It's the Fubuki-kyoudai!" Kione whispered in Hiari's ear. "Fubuki Shirou _and_ Atsuya."

Hinari slowly moved her head towards the brothers, "He-Hello Shirou-kun, Atsuya."

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Atsuya asked.

"Nothing really," replied Kione smiling at Hinari.

"Good, let's go outside, that librarian there is giving me the death glare." Atsuya said as he slowly walked towards the door, sticking his tongue out at the librarian, and making a run for it.

"It's because you had to have such a grand entrance," Shirou said halding his hand to his hand.

Kione watched Atsuya run out the library and looked at Hinari's face and smiled victoriously. "You two would look so nice together. Just ask him out."

Hinari's eyes widened and she quickly turned towards Kione, "I can't, it's too embarrassing!"

"That's too bad."

_Outside~_

Kione, Hinari, and Shirou stepped out of the the library to find themselves blinded by the bright sun. "Wow." the three of them exclaimed.

"What are you guys vampires? It's only light, it's not gonna eat you." Atsuya said.

"Said the person who thought the flash of a flashlight was a ghost," Shirou began.

"And the person who thought a shadow puppet was going to eat him." ended Kione, walking up to Shirou and highfiving him.

_kawaii~ _Hinari thought although her expression did not break. "really now," Hinari said.

The sounds of cicada's rang through everyone's ears. _Awkward Silence _everyone thought.

"Ummm... Now that I think about it... I have to go," Atsuya said, his face slightly pink.

"yeah... me too..." Hinari said following after Atsuya.

left there was only Kione and Shirou. "Nee, why does Hinari and your brother ask each other out?" Kione ask.

Shirou's sweat dropped, "Um... YOu know, it's really not that easy... I mean, well, yeah. It's reallynot that easy."

"really?"

"yes, really."

* * *

><p><strong>Karasu: What kind of chapter was that?<strong>

**Cocoa: Urusai! I forgot to post this chapter before leaving! And I forgot what I was suppose to write about.**

**Karasu: Re~al~ly~**

**Cocoa: Tch... uzaitsutendarou, AHN?**

**Karasu: ... (^_^ ;) ... Hello, I am Karasu, and I took over Cocoa's account during her absense. I didn't update but I did did continue her stories. **

**Cocoa: Please review~ **

**Karasu: Preferably good comments~**

**Cocoa: Rasu, you're dead...**

**Karasu: HIIIIEEE!**

**Cocoa: One more thing, there is this last chapter before the contest that I want to get out of my system. I already wrote it so it will be updated along with this chapter.**


	10. Vacation in Italy! Mini Bonus Chapter!

**Okay, so this is the chapter I wrote and wanted to update. I am sorry Chocoluvr101 if this chapter was a little something... Well, I am sorry if I acted too much on my own and created something way too something... ANyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Vacation in Italy~ Miyako, Sota, and Selim<p>

_This is written in Miyako's point of view most of the time~ (Note: this takes place 1 year ago!)_

It was bright. If I remember right, this was the summer of my 13th birth day when me, Sota, and Selim traveled together, ALONE, to Italy. We were part of a soccer group which traveled to other countries to compete against them. I, along with Selim and Sota, were lucky enough to be chosen as part of the representative team of Japan going to Italy. Once we got there, the first thing I said, and I remember this clearly, was "it's really bright." The next thing I remembered was this soccer ball hitting me in the face. I felt myself heat up, and the next thing I knew, I snapped.

"WHO KICKED IT!" I yelled, but soon stopped to find myself in front of a gorgeous boy. Blue eyes, brown hair, and was wearing an Italy soccer uniform which I swear, I saw somewhere before.

The boy smiled, "I'm sorry, that must of hurt. Are you okay?"

"Okay..." I chuckled a little evilly. And I only knew that I laughed that way was because Sota and Selim began to back away. "DO YOU THINK I'M OKAY?"

"I'm sorry." the boy repeated.

I calmed down, I can't start throwing my anger at some random kid. I took a deep breath and tried to smile, "I'm sorry for yelling, say, that was you who kicked it right? You got some kick."

"Really? Thanks! I'm Fidio Aldena by the way." Fidio said smiling.

Fidio... I thought I've heard that name before, but I let it go. "Miyako Tanagiri. Nice to meet you, hope to see you around sometime." I said and ran to Selim and Sota who were crouched in a corner, watching ants eating some other bug. "Let's get to the hotel and meet with the rest of our team."

"Okay," the two replied and walk ahead of me, Selim had the way to the hotel.

"Who was that kid you ran into? Your future boyfriend?" Sota asked smirking. Sota is my cousin. He's living with us ever since he became an orphan. He had red, short, messy hair with bright green eyes. He's always been the humorous one of our family and the screw up sometimes.

Selim, my brother who had jet black, short, messy hair which sticks out on one end, doesn't like the fact of me going out, or hanging out with any other boys unless he approved of them. Selim let out a dark aurora, which meant that Sota should shut up. I knew even though his violet eyes were still stuck to the directions to the hotel, that Selim didn't like guys around me. Siscon? Not really.

"Fidio Aldena," I replied to Sota who's mouth dropped to the ground along with Selim's

"FI-FIDIO! You have to be kidding me! We're versing his team for the soccer thing!" Sota yelled flailing his arms in the air to add effect.

Selim and I kept our cool, but we both knew how crazy we felt on the inside.

"Really?" I replied as if nothing was just said, "No wonder I recognized the uniform he was wearing. SO he was part of Italy's team.."

"We're here," Selim said as we stopped in front of a cute building. It's window sill was decorated with tiny pots and the building itself was nicely painted. The inside was like the typical apartment, little rooms and a small lobby. There, I found the rest of the Japan team. Razel Sato, at that time a newbie of the team ran up to me, Selim, and Sota and greeted us.

"Konnichiha, Tanagiri-sempai, Selim-san, Uranai-sempai." Razel originally, she lived here in Italy, but just 6 months before our team had tryouts, she moved to Japan.

"Hello, Razel-chan," Sota said and shook her hand. "Is the rest of the team here?"

"Yes they're here. You guys were the last ones." Razel said in a polite manner.

Out of no where came a large booming voice, our coach. "OKAY EVERYONE! GATHER AROUND. I'LL BE TELLING YOU YOUR POSITION, NUMBER, AND THE PRACTICE SCHEDULE! AFTER THAT YOU'RE FREE TO GO SITESEEING!" Everyone ran to Seyama Coach (I know it's my OC's last name.) Seyama Coach told each player their number and position.

Our numbers, position, and scheduling were final told to us and we were free, Sota made sure that we got the 'free' part, "We're Free~! Sota would exclaim the moment we left our luggage in our room and we were outside of the apartment. "Let's go back to the Fidio guy, I mean he actually _hit _you in the face with a ball, he must be something!"

I sighed, "NO, he _kicked _the ball and just randomly hit me. Well, besides that, I have no problem visiting that area."

"Fine," Selim said reluctantly. Obviously, not liking the idea of me meeting with a guy, especially meeting with a guy who accidentallykicked a ball at my face. Since we knew where to go, getting to Italy's representative team's practice grounds was not hard. Selim, Sota, and I walked through a set of large gates and there we found the soccer players.

"Fidio~!" I called fore him, running towards the field. This time, I knew for sure, he _purposely _kicked the ball at me. Luckily, practicing taekwando for years, I had enough reflexes to dodge the ball and kick it back to it's owner.

"I knew it Miyako!" Fidio exclaimed, "I saw you in the Japan team that we were going to verse. You're really good at soccer aren't you?"

"She's well enough," Selim interrupted and went to a corner of the field dragging Fidio along. I knew what they were doing. Selim would always 'test' a guy to make sure he's _safe_ enough for me. Moments later, Selim and Fidio came back, Selim smiling along with Fidio. It was good seeing my ever-so overprotective brother to smile sometimes.

"Approved?" I asked Selim.

"Approved," he'd reply.

I sighed of relief. Fidio seemed like a nice guy and I didn't want to not be around someone like him. After all of the approved thing, Selim, Sota, and I began to practice with the Italy team. They weren't bad at all. Especially Fidio.

* * *

><p><strong>Karasu: Shouldn't you have at least asked before making a chapter like this.<strong>

**Cocoa: Datte!**

**Karasu: Please review~**


	11. 4 Days Before the Contest

**Hi~ This is Cocoa and I'd like to welcome you my 11th or 10th chapter of Jobs! I didn't think it would have tooken so long ot update this chapter. Well, I hope this chapter wasn't bad. Please enjoy~**

**Karasu: We don't own Inazuma Eleven! We (she) has been forgetting to add the disclaimer for almost every chapter. **

**Cocoa: I've got other things on my mind you know!**

**Karsu: Sure~ Like, anime, manga, computer, more anime, drawing.**

**Cocoa: *dangerous voice* Karasu! Shut the h*** up! (Just in case things like this h*** up thing happens, I made this rated T)**

**Karsu: Watch it, I'm still older.**

**Cocoa: For those who read, I have a life! **

* * *

><p>"Are you guys ready?" Ichijou Midoriko asked, her dark blue eyes into each and every person's eyes in front of her. Her serious expression lightend when everyone nodded. "Okay! Let's get this Gakuensai prep going!" And she threw her hands into the air

"Yeah!" And the rest of class followed her lead and headed for the auditorium.

Once the class of 3-B arrived to the auditorium, they split into their working group.

"All right." Selim began, his hand around his mouth, "All cameras, and sound people come to me! All others, go to Sota and he'll tell you where to put the chairs and all of the other stuff.

"What! Why do I have to do all of the hard work?" Sota complained yet he still did as he was told.

While the others were working at their stations, Anusha was trying to get the 'idols' to gather, "Ano~ Minnasan!" Anusha said, her shy, soft voice, barely heard over everyone elses voices. "Singers! Please gather!" she tried again, "MINNASA~AN!"

"YO! ALL YOU POPSTAR IDOL! THE POOR GIRL HERE IS TRYING TO GET YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND LISTEN SO WE CAN GET THINGS GOING!" the crowd silenced and they all turned to this unfamiliar persosn standing in front of Anusha. The person was wearing the girls' Raimon uniform, and had pirecing hazel eyes which was glaring into the crowd. Her long, scarlet hair, even tied in a high ponytail, was reaching to her knees.

Haruka was the first to ask the quiestion, "Who are you?" The only response was a death glare, "You aren't in our class are you? You a third year?"

The stranger softend her expression and tone of voice to a more familiar level, "Who do you think it is? A~I~Chan~.""

Ai's deep blue eyes widend and a smile formed on her face, "Tori-chan!" Ai walked up closer to Kotori.

"Ehe," Kotori began with an innocent face on, "Gomen! Everyone was so loud, so I wanted to get everyone's attention." SHe smiled again and ponted at her now scarlet hair, "This is a wig by the way~"

Ai walked closer to Kotori and carefully reached out and grabbed Kotori's scarlet wig. The red wig came off, revealing Kotori's chestnut colored hair, this time let down.

"Minnasan!" Anusha tried again, "All singers please come to the center of the stage! Riko-san wants to talk about the order of the competition!" The 'idols' headed towards the stage as they were told. There, there was Midoriko waiting for them.

"Okay! Let's get straight to business." she began and took out a sheet of paper. "I wrote down the order of competition. Round 1, Gouenji Kione vs Takamura Hinari. Round 2 Taijiri vs Anusha. 3, Me vs Tanagiri-san, 4th round, Shirou-san and Kotori-san. In the second block, the 1st round is Ningyo-san and Ai-chan. Round 2, Ishikawa-san, and Fujisaki. 3, is Sashibame-san and Mikomi-san. The second block is a bit easier to get past because one group winner only has go go against 2 people before the finals."

"Ahh! It's so confusing!" Mimiru said, holding her hands to her head. "Ningyo-chan~ Do you get it?"

"Yes, I did. I think the only one who didn't was you." San replied coldly.

Mimiru dropped her head and sulked, "You're so mean~!"

Suddenly, something flashed and all 'idols' turned around to find Razel holding her expensive camera and grinning, "I'll be there to catch every single embarassing moment you guys make for me to catch." Razel's smile turned wider.

"After the concert, we'll go to other classes... There's a haunted house in class 3-C. Who wants to come?" Shizuka asked, her red eyes gleaming brighter than normal. "It will be like living in a horror movie. I hope."

"Wha-" Ai, Razel, Sashiba, Mikomi and Kotori said together, only Kotori's eyes were gleaming in excitement while other's in fear.

"Sashiba~ Let's go with Shizuka-chan~" Smirked Kotori and went to grab Sashiba's arm. Then Sashiba grabbed Ai who was next to her. "Ai-chan mo kuru~? (Ai-chan wants to come as well?)" Ai and Sashiba quickly ran farther away and held their hands to their ears. They crouched down and let out the highest pitched scream ever heard by anyone in the class of 3-B. When Kotori walked towards Razel and Mikomi they paled and began to walk backwards, when Gouenji came onto the stage.

"Why is Haruka-san and Iinchou screaming on the floor. Seyama Imouto-san, your face is scaring me. "

MIkomi and Razel quickly grabbed Gouenji and hid behind him. Gouenji's face flushed red, "Wha-What! Mi-Miko, I mean, Sasaki-san!"

"it's okay everyone, we wont take you guys... Today..." SHizuka said whispering the last part to herself only so Kotori can hear it. She turned to Kotori who gave her a thumbs up sign.

All those who were hiding smiled nervously and sighed heavily of relief. They walked cautiously to the center of the stage where stage. There, Midoriko was waiting, her hands crossed, "Are you guys done?' everyone nodded, "The competition starts in four days, meaning we sing on the second to last day of gakuensai. Gakuensai begins tomorrow. Everyone please practice.

"Ne, Riko-chan. Don't we have soocer practice today?" Ai asked Midoriko.

Midoriko slapped her forhead, "Yes... Haruka-san. Yes, yes we do." Then, Hinari sighed deeply and placed her hand over her chest. It brought attention to her.

"Why are you relieved?" Haruka asked curiously.

Hinari quickly turned, and made a _how did you know? _kind of face and began to stutter and began to helplessly move her hands in random directions, "Huh, um, uh, um, you see, um.."

"Hinarin was suppose to have work to day! But since her manager is sick today, she doesn't have any wark." Kotori interrupted Hinari.

"Work?"

"Oh, you see. Hinarin is an ido-" In an instant, Hinari walked over to Kotori and covered Kotori's smiled dangerously,

"This is my not-so-private life, MY not-so-private life. For me to know and others not!"

"Okay! Okay!" Kotori said and freed herself from Hinari's grasp. After that, Kazemaru came running in from outside, panting.

"Captain called, practice is starting." After the message, the 'idols' quickly ran upstairs to the girls changing room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! The end of the chapter! Next chapter will maybe come out in September-ish. Please read. Review. and Respond. Thanks.<strong>

**Oh, and remember how I said that chapter about Kione and Hinari was going to be the last chapter before the contest. Well... I sort of lied. There are approximately four chapters before the contest... GOMENNASAI! HONTOU NI SUMIMASEN!**


	12. Major Time Skip, 1 Day Before Contest

**Cocoa: I don't own Inazuma Eleven~**

**Karasu: The world would be in chaos if she did *haha***

**Cocoa: ^^ *Strangles Karasu***

**Karasu: C-Can't... Brea-breathe..!**

* * *

><p><span>MAJOR ULTRA TIME SKIP!<span>

Day Before Concert, Sashiba and Hinari

After school, in a empty classroom, two conspiring students stood facing each other. Both wearing victorious smiles. "And..." one of the girls began, her glasses clouding her blue-grey eyes. "Are the preparations done...?"

The girl across her smirked, the sun making her eyes gleam. "Done. No mistakes." Hinari looked to the windows of the empty classroom, " By the time the sun sets at this time, everything will be in order."

Giggling, Sashiba high-fived Hinari, "I keep on forgetting how fun and interesting things get when you conspire." She walked out of the room, "Thanks a lot." she jogged down the halls, and exited the school. Hinari followed after writing on the chalkboard. _Let's go Idols!_

AFter School, Fujisaki Mimiru and Haruka Ai

_Sora ni dakare, kumo ga nagareteku,_

_Kazewo yurashite, kigi ga kataru~_

"Sugoi ne, Fujusaki-san!" Ai said as she and Mimiru were walking home. They both lived in the same apartment. "I can't for tomorrow!"

"Me too~! I'll take the thrown of number 1!" Mimiru began to laugh uncontrollably, like an evil scientist. The sun was setting in the distant horizon and the streets were almost deserted. Every so often they would cross paths with a person, every so often a car would pass by them. Besides them, the world seemed to stop.

"Ne, Fujisaki-san." Ai began and looked at the street lamp, "Have you ever sang in front of over 100 people?" Mimiru only stared at her with her snowy white eyes for a moment, them looked at the empty streets.

"MMm..." she began and held her hand to her chin. "A few times... Normally I act. But-"

"-but?"

She grinned, "There'll be more than 200 people in the auditorium. I know it. And also-" Mimiru looked around her, making sure no one was there to hear her. "You can't tell anyone, but I heard Tori-chii and Taijiri talking about it. They invited Fidio, Mark, Rococo and the people from FFI!" she began to jump joyfully. "Ah! And Fuusuke-sama is coming too~!"

"Isn't Mark Tori-chan's..." Haruka began but stopped when she saw Mimiru smirk.

"hehe... !"

Taijiri and Miyako

"Sigh..." Miyako literally stated, her head drooped.

Watching from her side was Taijiri. They were standing in the same train. "DOushitano? Tanagiri-san?" Taijiri asked concerned.

"Sigh..." MIyako stated once again then turned to Taijiri. "Sigh..."

"ANo... Is there something wrong?"

"SIGH..."

"TANAGIRI-SAN!" Taijiri finally raised her voice. She attracted attention for yelling in the train.

"Huh! Uh! What? Oh... Mosani-san. It's nothing... Sigh..." Taijiri gave Miyako the look. "... I don't want to sing in front of so many people."

"It was something like that? MAa... There's nothing we can do it about it though," lowering her voice, Taijiri said.

Watching the sun set through the windows, the two girls sighed deeply.

"Ne, Taijiri-san..." Miyako sighed, "Did you know, that every time you sigh, happiness escapes you..."

Taijiri looked at Miyako with a confused expression. "No... no i didn't"

Anusha and Shizuka

"Was that just Taijiri-san and Tanagiri-san?" Shizuka asked herself as she looked into the window of the passing train. "Hmm..."

"You saw that?" Anusha asked bewildered at her classmates seeing abilities. "Sugoi. The people in the train only look like blobs to me."

Anusha and SHizuka were on the train heading into north of town. They both lived within proximity of each-other's apartment. Another train pasted their train, Anusha widened her chocolate brown eyes and looked through the window.

"As expected of you Shizuka-san. Haha... I couldn't see a thing. Everyone looked like blur." Anusha giggled and looked at her 'train-mate', but her 'train-mate' remained silent. "Shizuka-san?"

"Hm? Ah... tomorrow is the competition..." Shizuka randomly said.

Anusha's head fell. "Tomorrow already?"

"Yes, tomorrow."

"Already?"

"Yes..."

Aunsha silenced.

SHizuka silenced.

"How far do you think you'll get?" SHizuka asked.

"Far... But not to the finals..." Anusha replied.

Shizuka looked at her friend, "Why do you think that?"

"That's..." ANusha began and thought for a moment. "I really son't know... But the others were so great."

"You'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Cocoa: Yes it's short.<strong>

**Karasu: Yes, not all characters are in it.**

**Cocoa: Yes I'm late.**

**Karasu: Yes, I have not updates any of my stories yet.**

**Cocoa: Yes, KArasu should shut up.**

**KArasu: Yes, I should break Cocoa's computer.**

**Cocoa: No, I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Karasu: Yes, I wish I did own it.**


	13. Concert Opening!

The sun was shining outside, there was a light breeze... Everything was normal... Almost.

The auditorium was filled with chaos; people ran across the stage, papers were flying everywhere, an even the level headed Sashiba and Hinari were on the verge of exploding.

"... How did this end up like this..." Sashiba asked HInari as she and her friend looked up upon the chaos. Sweat dropped from both of their faces and their hands were clenched in a tight fist. "How..."

The Amber eyed girl pinched the bridge of her nose, and exhaled deeply. "Sashiba, I really don't know. Where did we go wrong.." The chaos continued to evolved. Now two 'idols' came running towards the organizes of today's events.

"Se-Seyama-san" said Haruka Ai as she tried to catch her breath. "Th-the sounds group are having..." She gasped for air. "...problems!" Haruka finished her sentence with a silent cough and stood up straight. Razel caught her breath as well and stood next to her.

"I'll get there. Haruka-san, would you please tell the 'idols' that the show is starting in one and a half hours." Sashiba began to run to the back stage then turned her head, "Make sure they have everything they need!" she yelled and made her way up on the stage.

Haruka ran the other direction to her classmates, leaving Razel with Hinari.

"Takamura-san, we have another problem..." Razel said shyly, playing with her fingers. "The lights... are having problems... Sota-kun... and Selim-kun are also having problems... I am sorry!" Razel attempted to quickly run away but before she was able to leave, Hinarii took her arm.

"Please, lead me to the boys..." Hinari whispered, although there was not a single trace of menace in her voice, the girl gulped.

Razel lead her classmate to a small room in the back where Selim and Sota were ferociously woriking on the lights.

"The circuits are messed up!" yelled Sota as he fell back into his seat. "Selim. Help me."

Selim wasn't having such a great day either. He fell back into his chair as well, in exhaust, but he soon jerked back up when he saw Sota holding a wooden bat over the light controller.

"What are you doing!" Selim exclaimed and tried to stop his cousin from pulverizing the controller... But it was too late.

"It works!"

"What!"

"THe lights" Sota replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

Selim looked back at the once dark stage as it was illuminated with bright colours. The 'idol' group stepped out onto the stage and gasped with awe. Suddenly, music began to run, and HInari and Sashiba stepped onto the stage, motioning the rest of the group to join.

_CHANGE! ima wa kawaru sekai~ Kagayake! _Sashiba began to sing, as she eyed Hinari. Hinari stepped forward and joined the girl. *CHANGE! THe world is now changing*

_CHANGE! ima wo watashi no sekai~ *_CHANGE! Right now my world*

_Watashi no mono CHANGE! _The two girls sang together. *Belongs to me CHANGE!*

The music continued, the remainind 12 girls looked at eachother and began to laugh.

Kotori: _Kirameku STAGE! Event GRavure CM~ _**(Sorry for the sudden chatroom format) ***The shining stage. Event, GRavure, commercial*

Ai: T_erebi de SHOWTIME! Hajimari tsuzuku STORY! *_SHowtime on TV. The start of a continuing STORY!*

Midoriko & Shizuka: _NAndo ENERGY demo~ Donna RIVAL datte~ *_No matter how much ENERGY, no matter what kind of Rival*

Mikomi: _Makenaide TRY AGAIN! *_Don't lose and TRY AGAIN*

Anusha: T_achiagaru STORY~ *_A STORY building up*

Razel picked up her camera and began to record this moment. _This is going on the school website_ she though and snickered.

Miyako: _ENCORE wa MY LIFE! Ichido no LIVE susume~ *_My life is an encore! Once in a life time live, go ahead*

Kione: _Dokomade me SHOW MUST GO ON! *_No matter where, THE SHOW MUST GO ON*

Anusha: THREE!

Midoriko: TWO!

Shizuka: ONE!

Mimiru: _CHANGE! Ima wa kawaranai yume~ Eagite~ *_CHANGE! Right now, a never changing dream. Let's make it happen!*

Sayuri: C_HANGE! Ima wo sukinii jiyuunii~ TRY LADY! *_CHANGE! RIGht now as I wish, with freedom*

Ningyo: _CHANGE! Ima wo atarashii mirai~ Oikakenagara~ *_CHANGE! Right now, a new future. While chasing it*

Kione: _Watashi rashii watashi de~_ *_As someone like me* (**It makes more sense in japanese... I was lazy to search the translations so I translated them myself...)**_

Mikomi: _Motto motto YOUR DREAM COME TRUE! *_Even more YOUR DREAM COME TRUE*

Razel: _ I LOVE YOU ALL!_

At the last line everyone turned at RAzel who held her camera in front of her face. They all laughed until they were interrupted by the loud, screeching of a megaphone.

"Sorry..." Sota said as he put the megaphone to his mouth,. "We have thirty minutes left. People are coming in in 20 minutes."

AT first the whole auditorium was silent, then, chaos broke out once again. The 'idols' and RAzel ran into the classroom and began to change into their clothes. They all wished for another hour or so before they had to perform, but they all new it was not going to happen. Especially Kione and Hinari, they knew that they did not have any time.

"Why did I have to go first..." Kione sighed and leapt into a chair. She was one of the first people to finish changing, and with nothing better to do, she played her song _REnai Circulation _on her ipod. "Maybe I should have chosen a different song..." she murmured and turned up the volume, realizing then that everyone was staring at her. She realized something: her earphones were not plugged in.

"Kione-chan..." Hinari began and took the ends of the earphones and inserted into Kione's ipod. Kione turned a bright shade or red, and thanked Hinari.

Awkward silence formed between to the two of them, only the soft humming of SHizuka, and the zipping or dresses could be heard. They were al glad they weren't hearing the clicking of cameras at that moment.

Someone knocked on the door. "Ahh... I was told to gather you guys to the back of the stage," said a male voice. No one recognized the voice at first, but the moment Kione ran to the door and opened it wide, they knew. A middle school boy with blue hair and tanned skin stood at the doorway, Kione's eyes shined.

"Rococo-kun!" Kione exclaimed brighly, her cheeks slightly pink, and her chocolate brown eyes gleamed at the sight of the boy. "Wait. Why are you here? Of course, it's not that I didn't want to see you or anything. it's just that..uh.." Kione spoke nervously, making the boy laugh.

"Sorry. We were invited by Hinari and Taka! THey told us that if we didn't... come..." The blue haired boy walked to the corner of the classroom and sat down, knees to chest, a dark aura loomed over him.

"If you didn't come?" Kione asked slightly worried. She knew Rococo as a bright, energetic, soccer-addict, seeing him in this state made her worried.

Two girls who sat silently at the corner observed the boy. Ai and Kotori looked at each other, then at the boy, together, they walked over to the boy and patted him on the back. "Don't Mind..." they said together. Rococo sniffed, and Kione stood there a little clueless.

"Maybe we should get going." Shizuka trailed off as she walked out of the classroom, followed by everyone. Razel took a picture of everyone from behind.

Back On The Stage

All of the 500 seats were filled. Many outsiders were there as well, many were standing on the side as well. Selim cued the lights and sounds for the start of the concert.

Walking onto the stage was Sota Urunai. THe red head held the microphone to his mouth.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Raimon Gakuensai Concert! Now, let's welcome the 'idols' with a warm welcome. Come on in, 'idols' of 3-B!" With this cue, 14 girls entered the stage. "Okay! From left to right is Takamura Hinari, Seyama Kotori, Haruka Ai, San Ningyo, Shizuka Shirou, Fujisaki Mimiru, Seyama Sashibame, Ishikawa Sayuri, Ijichou Midorkiko,Tanagiri Miyako, Sasaki Mikomi, Gouenji Kione, Anusha, and Taijiri Endou MOsani!"

Entering from the left side of the stage was Heather Bell, a transfer student who came to the class 3-B just a few days ago. "The rules are simple, all of you, as the judges, will press the button on your arm rest, to vote for who you think should continue to the next round."

"Before the main concert begins, there will be a mini-concert by Ms. Heather Bell. Let's get the Show goin'!" Sota, and the 'idols' exited the stage. Heather hooked her straight, silky blond hair behind her ear as she looked upon the crowd with her blue eyes.

Heather:

_chikatetsu wo norisugosu HOOMU no BENCHI ni suwatte  
>nageyari ni nari sou na gogo rokuji<em>

machiawase ni wa mou maniau hazu mo nai no  
>imasara ano koro no youni waraenai<p>

chakushin no oto ga naru tenohira de  
>kitto mada oboeteiru<p>

ayamachi wa nido kurikaeshita toki  
>modorenai tsumi ni kawaru<p>

awanai mama wakareta nara  
>wasurete kuremasu ka?<p>

anata kara nigete yuku  
>kowaku natte kita no<p>

aenai riyuu kotaeta nara  
>wakatte kuremasu ka?<p>

mou ichido furetari shicha  
>…kaerenai<p>

tokei wo ki ni shiteiru dareka no sei ni shitaku naru  
>kudari no densha ni sotto norikomu<p>

chakushin ni henji nante shinai mama  
>chotto HIDOI onna de ii no<p>

ayamachi wa kurikaeshitaku nai no  
>BARANSU ga kuzurete yuku<p>

kurushiku naru aenai kara  
>wasurerarenai kara<p>

anata e to hashiridasu  
>jibun ga mieru kara<br>aenai riyuu kotaeta nara  
>wakatte kuremasu ka?<p>

sono senaka  
>tsumetaku kanjiteiru no<p>

awanai mama wakareta nara  
>wasurete kuremasu ka?<p>

anata kara nigete yuku  
>kowaku natte kita no<p>

aenai riyuu kotaeta nara  
>wakatte kuremasu ka?<p>

kono koi wo  
>kowashitai noni…<p>

kurushiku naru aenai kara  
>wasurerarenai kara<p>

anata e to hashiridasu  
>jibun ga mieru kara<p>

aenai riyuu kotaeta nara  
>wakatte kuremasu ka?<p>

mou ichido furetari shicha  
>…kaerenai<p>

HEr voice echoed into the crowd. Silence.

Suddenly the crowd broke into applause, people were whistling, yelling, and wooing.

Sota comes in from the side of the stage, "Thank you Heather! And now, Let us welcome the first round of 'idols'! Miss Takamura HINA~RI! and Miss Gouenji KIO~NE!" (**Imagine an anime American trying to pronounce a japanese name. You know how they always pronounce one of the vowels really long. So I just made Sota sort of pronounce like an anime American just for the fun of it)**

* * *

><p><strong>So~ I finally updated~<strong>

**Definitely better than last chapter.**

**Karasu: Definitely!**

**Cocoa: Meh**

**TRANSLATION FOR THE SONG SUNG BY HEATHER BELL: MY MISTAKE BY STEREOPONY**

**I miss my stop at the subway, sit on a bench on the platform  
>It's 6 PM and it seems I'm starting not to care<strong>

**There's no way I can make it on time for our rendezvous  
>I can't laugh now like I did back then<strong>

**The sound of my ringtone goes off in the palm of my hand  
>I still remember, for sure<strong>

**When I made the same mistake twice,  
>it became a sin I can't erase<strong>

**If we parted without ever meeting again,  
>could you please forget me?<strong>

**I'm running away from you  
>I've become afraid of you<strong>

**If I told you the reason why we cannot meet,  
>could you understand it?<strong>

**I won't be able to turn back if I were to feel it once more…**

**I'm worrying about time  
>I just want to blame it all on someone as I slowly board the train heading down and away<strong>

**Without responding to my ringing phone  
>Being a little cruel is alright<strong>

**I don't want to repeat my mistake  
>Balance is being thrown off its course<strong>

**I'm suffering, because we can't see each other  
>Because I can't forget<strong>

**I run to you because I can see myself**

**If I told you the reason why we cannot meet,  
>could you understand it?<strong>

**Your retreating figure  
>I think of you as cold and distant<strong>

**If we broke apart without ever meeting again,  
>could you please forget me?<strong>

**I'm running away from you  
>I've become afraid of you<strong>

**If I had told you the reason why we cannot meet,  
>could you understand it?<strong>

**This love…  
>I just want to destroy it<strong>

**I'm suffering, because we can't see each other  
>Because I can't forget<strong>

**I run to you because I can see myself**

**If I were to tell you why we cannot meet,  
>could you understand it?<strong>

**There's no point of return if I were to feel it once more…**


End file.
